


all i want

by dinosaur



Series: 10 Days of Ficletmas [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demisexuality, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Snowed In, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur/pseuds/dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could've ruined the biscuits."</p><p>Niall eyes the pile with growing interest. It's still really toasty in here with the oven on. Things could come off and they probably wouldn't be cold at all. Niall likes a good show.</p><p>"Is your hand digging into his crotch on purpose or just like, opportunity rings-like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> amalgamated from [tumblr](http://imlikenah.tumblr.com/tagged/10dof). on a fateful day in early december i had an Intense Reaction to [this au post](http://imlikenah.tumblr.com/post/104209923365/captainasexual-fun-holiday-aus-for-you-to). and my inevitable downfall into the 10 Days of Ficletmas was decided. but alas, there were only 9 aus listed,
> 
> so on this tenth day of christmas, i give to you, a prompt of my own  
> OT5: snowed in, making biscuits and must find ways to stay warm canon-au. aka. band orgy with d/s, rimming and demisexual niall.
> 
> merry christmas ya dirty donuts

It could be worse, Niall thinks. They could be back in Argentina stuck in a stuffy hotel tying to make up new and inventive ways to play games with wotsits, egging each other on in the slow decent to blank wall staring and mumbled complaints.

As it is, they're just stuck in a snow storm. Much less mind numbing.

The whole house smells like dough and fire and and a lingering dose of their earlier cologne fight. Zayn made sure not to set the air con too high, so they can still wear all their ugly jumpers inside.

"It's perfect," Niall announces to the kitchen.

Harry frowns back at him. "We won't know if it's perfect until Liam manages to take these out of the oven without dropping them or burning his hand or my hand or your hand." he says, a thick farce of snippy coating his voice.

"Listen, one time and -"

Niall tunes them out, knows they're only riling each other up so they can have aggressive i'm-half-mad-at-you blowies later. He kicks his heels against the cabinets, sucks on the spoon he confiscated from the batter bowl.

Louis and Zayn barrel into kitchen just as Liam's pulling the biscuits out of the oven under Harry's hovering guidance.

Niall cackles around the spoon as Louis plows into Liam who falls into Harry who hits the ground with a yelp as Zayn sidesteps out of the way. There's general chaos, but the biscuits are mostly fine. Only few lost to the cause.

"I swear to god, Louis -

"What the fuck, Louis -

Niall stretches and kicks the oven door shut.

"Zayn, how could you?"

"Liam, lad, you need adventure in your life don't blame the messenger."

Zayn tiptoes dramatically through the boy-sprawl on the floor to Niall's counter. Niall gives him an 8 for it and the spare batter spoon in exchange for a kiss.

"Are you -

"Haha, Harry you've got a biscuit crown."

Humming starts up from someone. An aggressive Jingle Bells Niall admires for it's flow but also it's wordless prissiness.

" - serious right now?"

"You could've ruined the biscuits."

Niall eyes the pile with growing interest. It's still really toasty in here with the oven on. Things could come off and they probably wouldn't be cold at all. Niall likes a good show.

"Is your hand digging into his crotch on purpose or just like, opportunity rings-like?"

" - just spent an hour and a half!"

Zayn finishes off the spoon and pulls it out off his mouth with an audible pop. It's loud in the lull of the yelling from the floor. When Niall looks back, he realizes it's because Liam and Harry have each taken a side of Louis' neck and are biting intently down it. Louis has his own wrist in his mouth, teeth biting deep white.

Niall hums a bit and nudges Zayn towards the floor with his foot. Zayn hums back and goes and picks up the baking sheet and brings it back to the counter so they have all the warm biscuits. That wasn't what Niall meant, but he's got no complaints. Niall grins up at Zayn, feels a little tipsy on happiness.

"You sure you dun wanna? You can, I'm good to watch." Niall asks, just to make sure.

"Nah, we're good, you and me." Zayn hops up onto the counter next to Niall, brings Niall's legs over his own lap. He gives Niall's nipples a friendly pat.

Niall tucks his smile into Zayn's neck.

Zayn breaks them both biscuits. Liam pushes Harry to the wood, all fake-irritated, all playful-aggression just like Niall predicted, because he's a god among men. Louis' smirking over Liam's back as he runs his fingernails hard down his shoulder blades. Liam gasps sharp into Harry's collar and it echoes a bit in the small kitchen.

"Louis." Zayn calls lightly, circling his finger in the air.

Louis shoots him an absent yeah-yeah thumbs-up and shoves at the LiamHarry pile until Zayn has a better view of all of them from the side.

Niall pats Zayn's tummy, asks for another biscuit. Zayn gives him two. Niall rewards him with kisses.

Zayn taste chocolately, like they all do lately, surrounded by too much cocoa and sweets and dough, but also like him and Louis might have been lighting up before they came rushing in. Niall groans a little into the next kiss. Zayn smiles against him like he knows what's gotten to him. Niall pinches his side once before Zayn catches his wrists and pins them into his lap. The pressure is sharp, a relief, frustrating - with the soundtrack of LouisLiamHarry curses and murmurs coming from the floor.

Niall nips at Zayn's lip.

Zayn pulls away to bite back at Niall's jawline, then moves back to look him in the eye, "You good for it, babe?"

Niall presses a light kiss to the devastating curve of Zayn's cheekbone. "Yeah, just. Slow. Make me do it."

Zayn's eyes crinkle even as they go dark. Niall's fairly sure they're all impossible. He's so lucky sometimes it leaves him breathless, leaves him a little lost, staring at himself all alone in the mirror at home. But now, now it's good.

It's good with Zayn scooting back behind him, slipping his legs around his hips so he's tucked right along Zayn, safe and buzzed in his lap. It's good with Zayn dropping his head on Niall's shoulder to watch Louis eating out Liam while Harry fucks slow and steady into his mouth. It's good with Zayn whispering compliments about all of them, ordering Niall to get a hand on himself, to slow his hand's pace down to half of Harry's.

Niall breathes harsh into his own arm.

Louis' a talker and even with his mouth occupied he's muttering things, pulling off Liam to tell Harry exactly how he looks, how Liam looks, how Niall and Zayn look, then diving right back in. Liam definitely seems to appreciate it.

Zayn does too, obvious against the small of Niall's back. The way his breath catching matches us with Liam's.

Niall closes his eyes, overwhelmed, struggling to hold the pace Zayn wants, that Harry's set for them all.

"Uh uh. Be good, Ni." Zayn says, pinches his nipple hard enough to get his eyes to shoot open, even if Niall hadn't been an instant away from obeying.

Zayn's other hand wraps tight around Niall's throat, not pressing, but firm, intense, present. A hair-trigger.

Niall slips down a little. Registers vaguely the sight of Louis flipping Liam over, ordering Harry down Liam's body, the gasping breaths of all of them, the heat of the room. Vaguely he sees Louis grabbing lube from the basket, Harry not prepping enough, hissing at the stretch of Liam, Liam crying out when Louis only gives him a second to adjust before pushing in himself. The three of them move practiced and easy into each other, harsh at the edges, slippery and tender at the core.

But mostly, he feels Zayn's hands, hears all of them as a soothing score backdropping the bright, structured orders Zayn presses into his ear like notes leading Niall further down down the rabbit hole.

The pressure builds tight in Niall's stomach, the points where Zayn's touching him. It ramps up, almost too sharp to handle, when he can feel Zayn come behind him, biting a brilliant circle of pain into Niall's shoulder. Finally, there's a gentle touch to his hand, then nails, a precise now pushed from his hand through his whole body.

Niall collapses inward, trusts Zayn, trusts them all to keep him steady and safe. The pleasure stretches supernova bright and infinite, leaves him without air and without feeling in his limbs except for a warm softness.

Floating back up feels a bit like he imagines a free flying balloon does, stringless and loopy. They've all moved to the lounge, which means the soft person Niall's curled up on is probably Liam. Everyone else crowding them at the center, pushing all their sides together like it's physically possible to get closer.

"The biscuits," Niall says, half slurred, quiet.

Someone kisses his temple. Bearded, smells like Yorkshire, should be Louis.

"They're good, love, we'll heat them up again."

Niall giggles. He's fairly sure making things hot isn't an issue at all for any of them, blizzard or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a blast doing all of these and i just wanna say super thanks to everyone who listened to me whine about them and about the hols in general and all of y'all for reading and enjoying. hope everyone has/had a great one!


End file.
